This program is designed to motivate and give high potential minority two year college students a meaningful biomedical research experience, including a clear and practical understanding of the scientific method and its application to a given problem. In addition, the program will facilitate the interaction of these same two year college students with the students and professors at California State University, Los Angeles, the University of Southern California, and the Texas A & M University, where more extensive biomedical research activities are being carried out. There are two projects and three enrichment programs. One of the research projects involves the synthesis and biological evaluation of new analogs of methotrexate (MTX). The second project involves the study of reactions of superoxide anion with organo-sulfur and halocarbon compounds of biomedical and/or environmental significance as substrates. Enrichment of programs are proposed for East Los Angeles College, Southwest college and Los Angeles Harbor College. These programs will provide a unique combination of various activities to motivate two year college students to pursue biomedical careers by exposing them to research activities and role models, as well as on site research experiences in different local research laboratories. Over 67% of all minority students in California attend 2- year colleges and the LACCD has more minority students than any district in California. This program represents a concerted effort to expose some of these students to biomedical research activities.